We Are Alike
by Cyberina
Summary: Jack and Elsa, both are drowning in their own problems. Both have made mistakes, both of them repent their doings. But coincidence prevails, when they end up at the same place for comfort. Will they meet? Will they realize how alike they are? Will they understand each other? Jelsa! Please, R and R!
1. Troubled

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for clicking on this!**

**I just watched the trailer of Frozen, and Elsa is adorable! I totally ship Jelsa! So to relieve my excitement, I am going to vent it all out in a form of a oneshot! Also since song lyrics are not allowed in stories, I will simply write song where there are lyrics of Let It Go supposed to be!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

"Why did I do that?"

Jack was lost. He had just 'accidentally' entered Pitch's lair, and the damned villain had emotionally tortured him with everything he had, until he felt completely useless. He gave him what he wanted, but made him pay a price, losing the trust and friends he had…Jack looked down to the small canister, that held his baby teeth from his early days. Oh, the good old times…

A small tear rolled down his cheek only to freeze into place with a twinkle, going solid on his face. He sighed. Pitch had exposed his darkest, deepest secrets. The ones he dreaded so, the ones which would haunt him in his wildest dreams. Jack kept replaying their conversation in his head. Pitch's parting words had really gotten to him, and he could not help pondering about them:

"More to the point, Jack, what did _you _do?"

He had done everything! Everything possible to hurt all his friends feelings! He was feeling so alone, he could feel his heart shattering into a million pieces, as he stood in the empty egg hunt grounds, the grass becoming cold beneath his feet. He had to get away from all things which would cloud his thinking. He took a deep, determined breath, summoning the wind to lightly pick him off his feet, soaring into the sky.

He headed in a particular direction, flying over the world, the city lights twinkling beneath him, as the clouds encompassed him in a film of purity. He still had the tooth box clenched tightly in his hand. He could not help wondering about what Baby Tooth was going through right then. Why did he act so stupid?

He saw his destination under him, the South Pole. He could tell because North's workshop was not there, yet the place looked like it was covered in powered sugar. He narrowed his eyes, scanning the tundra, searching for a suitable place to land.

He saw a little cliff, and descended, landing lightly on the soft snow. He looked to the golden cylinder again, and pulled his hand back, in a desperate attempt to toss all his worries away. But that small box was the key to his past, to all his answers, he could not abandon it like that. He was desperate, he could not let his only hope part from him.

He pulled the metallic object back towards himself, flipping it over to reveal his own face with warm brown hair and eyes, than the cold features he possessed right then. He cringed, he did not want to face his fears again, yet he wanted answers. But he lost the hard earned trust of his friends, they drove him away. He lost Baby Tooth. There were so many problems in his life, that he could not help just falling to his knees, and drawing himself up tightly. The cold never bothered him, but many other things did. He just wanted to be alone…

…

A young girl trudged on the frozen slush beneath her, trying to not let her difficulties consume her. The velvet of the night sky stretched out endlessly above her, the atmosphere was freezing, the whole place reflected her mood right then: gloomy.

Her long, dark magenta cape flowed and flapped behind her, as she made her way up the slope. The wind pushed her back forcefully, but she was determined and undeterred, and still climbed up the icy plain, not once looking back. There was a small storm raging around her, as she held her gloved hand tightly to her chest.

She had been confined for all these years. Her powers were more of a curse than half of a blessing. She was lost, feeling abandoned and useless. She nearly killed her sister, and now she had to get away from all her problems, but they somehow found her even in the deepest core of her memory. She was alone, and she wanted to be…

song

In her desperation and loneliness, Elsa needed a way to get rid of the storm brewing within her. The only effective way she found, was singing her heart out, especially if there was no one around to hear her.

song

She stopped dead in her tracks, letting her hands fall to her sides.

song

Her emotions always wrecked everything. They raged a storm within her, and made her powers go out of control. She could not imagine what Arendelle was going through right then, what kinds of worries filled their minds, who would govern the city and many unspoken horrors all buried away into her heart.

She was a monster….

song

Her melodious voice rang out in the frigid valleys, a new addition beautifying the scene, echoing symphonic-ally . She was not afraid, not anymore, but she still had her problems anyways…

She had to keep her specialty in, her uniqueness was concealed, she felt like a bird in a cage, flapping its wings, but having to stay inside, no escape, no escape at all…

_song  
_

She was not going to follow any written rules. She saw no harm in being a rebel without a cause. She wanted her freedom, she wanted to test her potential and now…she was not going to hesitate to do it. She pulled off her glove, the one which held her back from the endless possibilities, and let it fly away with the wind. Her powers were now free. And from then on, they always will be…

song

She sang heartily, constructing a small snowman, and letting tendrils of frost emanate from her bare hands. Her voice rang out, crisp and clear, and eventually hit the ears of another broken soul lingering in the world of frost. Elsa thought no one was around to hear her sing, but there was someone, someone who was watching her, someone who was admiring her, and someone just as alone as her.

song

The one word to describe Jack's face after he saw the mysterious girl flow his element around so fluidly, was enchanted. She had now unbuttoned her long cape, and let it disappear into the night as well. The little snowflakes danced around her, as though she had full right to control them.

Not only because of her beauty, but also from her skill and determination, Jack wanted to know who she was and what she was doing. Her glove, the one she had so furiously ripped off and let flow away with the wind, was now held in Jack's hand, who watched the girl walk away nonchalantly with springs in her steps.

song

He watched mutely, following behind her , watching in undaunted awe, as she constructed frozen stairs, with the most intricate details on them. He smiled at how happy she seemed, but was still utterly baffled at her powers. He could not help thinking that she was so much like him. Rebellious, fun, and enthusiastic.

Her song just made so much sense to him, he landed behind a tall, cold rock, feasting his eyes at her incredible work. As she sang the last part, placing her foot on the stairs, as the frost from it dissipated in little puffs, revealing the smooth surface of ice. She continued singing, without a care in the world, as she ran up her stairs full force, stopping with a little run.

_song_

Jack's round, electric blue eyes went wider as he saw her stamp hard on the snow, as a giant snowflake bloomed conspicuously , spreading out beneath her. Her voice was deep, and it just seemed to embed itself in Jack's conscience. But he was soon shaken out of his thoughts, when he heard crackling, as though ice was being hammered into shape.

When he peered from behind his hiding place, he saw the young ice lady raise a whole castle from the ground. His mouth fell open with a thud on the ground. He could certainly not do that now… He could not help gaping at the huge structure which the girl had made with so less effort which was way beyond his own abilities. The little sparkling streams danced around the pillars erecting them with precision. And the ground was suspiciously smooth, as the lady flitted around, her moves seeming to be choreographed beforehand.

She soon began adding touches of magic to her new home, the little triangles on the roof expanded to cover the sky from view, as a chandelier burst from the middle, the little designs seemingly symmetrical. Jack quietly crept into her structure, making sure to keep himself hidden. For once, he forgot about his problems, just watching the fortress be constructed with so much ease from a young unnamed girl.

Song

And as Jack watched the girl snatch her tiara from her head, and toss it away, he could not help grinning at his little discovery. But that feeling was soon replaced with a feeling of admiration, when the girl ripped the band out of her hair, letting it flow down her back freely, in a sloppy French braid. She pulled her braid over her shoulder, and slicked her wispy bangs back.

song

Then her emerald gown began to materialize into a light blue gown, with iced over edges, as her black sleeves transformed slowly to cover her flawless arms with lovely, teal sleeves. The intricate incrustations was clearly visible on her ice dress, as a new, more flowy and transparent cape appeared. She put some snowflakes in her hair, and teal sandals on her dainty feet.

By this time, Jack was staring at her with a dreamy look and a sheepish, love struck smile on his face. He did not know who she was, but he knew he needed to talk to her right away. He just had a childish hope that just might be able to confide their raging emotions within each other. Just might..

_song_

She screamed out the last part, letting her worries float away with the wind. She stepped into her new balcony, her cape bellowing out behind her. She gently swayed her waist as she opened her arms wide, as if welcoming freedom. As she said the last part, she gave a victorious smile, closing the doors with a flick of her wrist.

Jack moved away, from the pillar he was hiding behind. He smiled again involuntarily but jumped out anyways. He quickly flew after the girl, who was currently looking out a window. He was confused, where to begin talking from, there was so much to talk about all of a sudden. He finally decided on a basic question, walking towards her with his feet placed firmly on the ground, so he would not make any noise.

"Who are you?"

At his little inquiry, the girl whipped around, her braid flinging itself back behind her. Her eyes went wider than golf balls, as she pressed herself against the pane. She had a shocked look on her face, as little sparkles and snowflakes danced around her wrists. This reaction of hers slightly startled Jack, but he did not get his answer.

"Who are _you?"_

She implied his question on himself. "Jack Frost." His curiosity got the best of him as he replied without flinching. "Now, who are you?"

"E-Elsa." She said, hesitating. This girl, who threatened him a while back, now looked so fragile, scared and…lost.

"What did you just do?" Jack was more than simply curious.

"I made myself a new home." She said now suddenly bold.

"How?" Was his next question.

"I have powers."

Jack did not need evidence to prove that point. He simply sighed, cautiously walking closer. "Ice?" He asked, quirking a brow. His steps were careful and small, he did not want to make an enemy out of his new found friend.

"Any doubt?" She asked, smirking slightly, as she shot a long tendril towards a random wall, creating a dent and proving her point nicely.

"Because, I think, we are quite alike." He said, still on his guard.

"How?" Elsa asked, the question which Jack had before.

"The Man In The Moon." Jack explained. "He gave me my powers."

"What powers?!" Elsa was getting a little impatient by then.

"They are not as strong as yours, but," Jack said, letting his sentence trail off as he decided to show her than talk to her. He picked up his staff, aiming at her shot, before blasting frost at the point, deepening the dent. He looked over to her again to see a bemused expression. He rolled his eyes.

"Not convinced yet?" He asked, smiling softly. He kept his staff down, moved away from it, so as to show her that it was not the stick that gave him his own powers and it was natural. With a swipe of his hand, it began to lightly snow in the palace, the softness settling on the glassy floor.

"Wow…" Elsa drawled, not believing her eyes, but she soon added to the fun, by increasing the pace of snow fall. She was so caught up in the moment, she did not notice Jack inch up behind her.

Jack chuckled, as he walked towards her, and this time, she did not try to attack him at all.

"See?" He said, victoriously. "I see." She agreed. But then she sighed, a sad expression taking over her features, confusing the young lad immensely.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"I have done unspeakable things…" She said, slowly. "I-I put my city, Arendelle, to so much trouble, they think I am out to get them, they think I am a monster! I have no idea how to stop them thinking that... I nearly killed my sister once when we were young. I was kept confined all these years, and people were afraid of me. I can't control my powers completely…"

Jack was dumbstruck. Just because she could not control her abilities they would lock her up in a room, and be regarded a monster? Jack was not accepting it.

"Your powers are fun." He said in a small voice. He was determined to make her feel comfortable with her uniqueness, and he will make sure her people accept it too.

"Tell me how?" Elsa was still oblivious.

"You made this castle, was that not fun?"

"You were watching me?!" Elsa shrieked, going red. "I hope you did not hear me sing." Her voice was tinted with embarrassment and her face resembled a ripe tomato.

"I did, you have a beautiful voice, Elsa." Jack said smilingly.

Elsa just went redder.

"Thanks, I guess." She said hesitantly, yet gratefully. The tension was easing between them, and Jack was successful in befriending her smoothly. Just when everything was about perfect, Elsa did something totally unpredictable.

She reached out a hand for Jack's and caught it without any difficulty.

Her swift movement caught Jack off guard, but he did not feel the chill from her as any normal person would. The theory of belief troubled his mind, and he felt the need to just ask her how.

"How can you see me?" Jack asked. Elsa responded by looking confused.

"Only people who believe in me can see me." Jack explained further. "How do you know about me to see me?"

Elsa nodded in understanding, then quickly framed up a little speech in her head.

"Well, in my room, where I used to stay for most of the time, I did not have anything to do, so I read folklores and legends. You were there in one of them, and well, let's just say I liked imagining you were real because I felt you would understand me, since we are so alike." Elsa said quickly.

She blushed scarlet and clamped a hand on her mouth as she realized what she had blurted without thinking, as she pulled her hand off from his.

Jack smiled, his pale cheeks went noticeably pink. "Well, I think I could help you harbor your powers, you know, like teaching or something?" Jack asked quickly.

"Maybe.." Elsa voice wavered, but she smiled contentedly knowing that she might be able to control herself after his 'classes'.

"But my powers are based on emotions, I cannot control how I feel." Elsa said in a bit of confusion and sadness. She had never thought about this before, no one can control their feelings, why should she be the one and only?

"We will get your powers to function properly, I promise." Jack reassured her. Elsa sighed slowly, thinking of the endless possibilities that had suddenly opened up to her, just by the introduction of one person, or spirit in her life. She exhaled in complete bliss, taking hold of his hand again, making him smile at the fact that she could so easily see him.

"Thank you so much, Jack."

"You welcome, that's what friends are for, right?" He asked grinning, flashing his pearly whites blindingly. Elsa nodded quickly, and giggled a little.

"So…Classes begin tomorrow?"

"Why not today?"

"Sure."

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please tell me if this is any good, I need to know! Please review!**

**-N**


	2. Having Fun

**HIYA PPL! I AM BACK! **

**But mind it, not for long… I had to wrestle with my time table to get this chapter done, so be happy that I was able to upload this… Also there were some changes made to last chapter, soo you might wanna keep track of that too!**

**I am really sorry for the inconvenience for so long, but thank you a lot for understanding! I can never be grateful enough to you all for putting up with my delay! Ok so I will shut up now and just let you read. But really you guys are one of a kind and I value you all more than chocolate! lol.**

**7 faves and 8 follows, 7 reviews. WOOHOO! :)**

**REVIEW TIIIME!**

**Extended Experience: Daw, thank you dear! You wish come true is right here!**

**Catspats31: Um okay, sorry?**

**Guest: Haha, I value your enthusiasm! Thank you!**

**Nightlights Shadow: Thank you!**

**Chocolate Spirit: Ha, just how right you are! Yeah I have changed those details, added some, removed some.. Thanks for the consideration!**

**Elean101: Maybe I am telepathic lol! I can't wait to read yours!**

**Izanagai: Thank you! Continuing!**

**That was all I guess! Okay Shutting up now!**

**Also this was meant to be a oneshot, but I guess that since so many of you want it to be continued, I will develop it into a full length story! ;)**

**Really shutting up now! :P Ciao!**

" Deep breaths Elsa."

Upon Jack's words, Elsa released a long puff of air which she did not realize she had been holding. She held her arms poised out in front of her, her brows furrowed in concentration. Ever since Elsa had agreed to Jack's proposal of tutoring her, she had been pressing him to teach her constantly. As much as Jack wanted her to practice with intervals, she held up her obstinate attitude and trained hard. Jack had no other choice than to go with it if he did not want her upset.

She suddenly remembered his warning to keep breathing evenly, and with a bit of focus and control, she was able to shoot out a stream of harmless frost which quickly dissipated, as she grinned triumphantly, letting her hands drop to her sides, straightening up. Jack sighed, contented at her first controlled and mindful blow. He was actually quite impressed that he was the one to teach her, even when her powers were a hundred times more vigorous than his.

"I did it!" She exclaimed once she had caught her breath. Jack smiled at her enthusiasm. She could be so ebullient sometimes that it just made him break out into a grin. She was just shifting her stance, preparing to learn something new _safely_, when Jack's larger hand clamped down on hers. She looked up at him in confusion, her lip puffing out in an adorable pout.

"That is enough for today, Princess." He chided her, pushing her arm down. "I am not giving in to your protests this time." He stated firmly, his voice petulant , as she unleashed the full power of the puppy dog eyes on him, and he resisted. "Take a break."

"But-"

"Nuh uh, no buts."

Elsa huffed and folded her arms across her chest in the imitation of a little irritated girl. Jack rolled his eyes, at her childishness, but pulled her away from the centre of the crystalline room anyway. He seated her on a little transparent ledge that protruded from the perfectly smooth walls, and plopped down on the ground himself. Elsa gave him a questioning look, but he chuckled it off. "You are the Princess." He said flatly. To him it looked like she was sitting on thin air.

"Queen." Elsa corrected.

"I am gonna call you Princess." Jack said playfully telling her off.

"And you call me stubborn." Elsa scoffed, when he would not use the proper terminology for her regal status. She moved her long translucent cape off the ground, bundling it up beside her. She pulled her braid forth, and fiddled with the end of it, while Jack examined the crook of his staff. And for the first time in forever, silence had ever felt so loud to the young ice people.

"You know, you never told me much about yourself." Jack said, initiating a beginning for small talk. He kept his eyes trained on his staff, the dark wood glistening as his magic raced through it. Elsa answered with a little chuckle, quite dry, as she unwillingly recalled all the hurtful memories which had led her where she was right then. She twisted her braid around her finger nervously, inwardly debating whether she could safely spill everything out to Jack.

"It is a long story.." She said in a tiny voice, suddenly rigid in her seat. "I have heard many long stories in my three hundred years of being, you can tell me." Jack said casually, not realizing his statement had struck a nerve. "Three hundred years?" Elsa parroted, raising her brow. Jack let go brushing his staff, which was pointless anyway, and stood up.

He shot his frost beside Elsa, making her twitch and creating another ledge for himself to sit upon. "Yeah, three hundred years, and you are my first believer." He said, smiling appreciatively at the young ice princess. "But that is such a long time…" Elsa trailed off, and by her face, Jack could tell she was feeling sorry for him. That was something he did not want, it made him feel _weak._

"Nah, don't be sorry. It was actually a good thing that people cannot see me, or else I would have gotten in a lot of trouble for..well..everything!" Jack said, breaking out chuckling at the end, since the look Elsa was giving him, was downright hilarious. "You should really begin telling me more about _yourself_." Elsa declared, shaking her head.

"You know, I want to show you something."

Elsa's ears perked up at Jack's statement.. He wanted to show her what? Her mind suddenly began racing with questions, as she racked her brain with possible things that could appeal to the winter spirit. But he was such a happy person, that even a fluff of dandelion would have set him flying around cheerfully. She stopped her train of thought when she realized that her friend was waiting for an answer

"Okay…" She stuttered hesitantly. Overall, she was quite excited at whatever he wanted her to see, but that strong feeling had fueled her abilities, and her hands temperature dropped a few degrees. She began taking deep breaths, as Jack had advised, and that helped, as she hugged herself, closing her eyes and concentrating on holding her chill back.

"Elsie, are you okay?" Jack's worried voice asked her, she could feel him a few feet behind her. Now all she could do was reassure him.

"No, I am fine, just give me a minute." She said softly, her voice hushed, but loud enough for Jack to hear. He abruptly began feeling the waves of cold rolling off her, and he realized that he made her feel too much, and now her powers were a bit out of control again. "Okay… Take your time." He said his voice faltering, he was blaming himself for her current condition.

After a long agonizing minute, Elsa looked up, and still clasping her hands in her bosom, she carefully inched towards Jack. "Yes, let's go." She uttered, but it was quite easy to see that she was breathing heavily. Jack lunged forward, and wound his arm over her shoulder just before she fell to the ground when she tried to walk.

"I am so sorry!" Jack said a scared tone, as he helped her sit down. "For what?" Elsa asked him after giving him plenty of confused looks, she apparently was not aware that it was because of Jack's little statement there, that it had her all worked up. She smiled weakly, but assuringly at him and waved him away. She pulled herself to her feet, and adjusted her cape.

"I promise I won't do that again." Jack took an oath, making Elsa roll her eyes as far as they would go into her head. He was beating himself up uselessly for this. It was not really his fault. It was her who got excited so early that she lost control, and this was not the first time it happened. "I am okay. This has happened before." She told him, smiling so that he would not take the whole blame of the incident on himself.

"So was there somewhere you wanted to go?" She inquired, still holding herself together with her arms. "Oh yes!" Jack shot up, taking her hand, and being careful so that she would not trip over her clothes or shoes, he rushed them both into the balcony, the same one where Elsa had ended her song magnificently, and let go of her. Then he jumped up on the rails, and off flying as he went much to the ice queen's surprise. She still did not know completely of his powers.

She ran forward too, pulling up her skirt, but was not able to fly away with the wind like Jack, so she just stood there sheepishly, not knowing what to do next. Jack looked back from the heights of the sky at her expectant face, and could not help chuckling, though the sound got lost in the wind, as he hurried back to her balcony, an held out a hand, inviting her to his little flight.

"Jack, I can't-"

"Oh you make too many excuses, Princess."

Then he just grabbed her, flinging her onto his shoulders, as he ran forward, and lynched off the edge once again. Elsa squealed as he went down, shooting like a bullet from a gun, as the girl with him, inexperienced, and apprehensive, screamed, with thoughts of death lingering in her mind. Just when they were about to hit the ground, covered in layers of snow, he turned upwards, making Elsa laugh as she realized he was playing around and not trying to get themselves killed.

She was actually enjoying it now, her cape fluttering behind her like a curtain fitted with snowflakes, her glass sandals lost somewhere in their scary, yet somehow fun dive, her open hair bellowing behind her with the wind, as she felt her savior's own bangs tickle her face. The sun warm rays filtered through the clouds and soaked the two little figures in the sky, while Jack traveled to the place he thought Elsa should see.

The flying experience, besides enchanting and new, was also completely foreign to Elsa, she kept fearfully looking down, as though she were in a dream and would be woken upon her coronation day, and all the happiness she has found will disappear in a puff of air. These thoughts caused her to tighten her hold on Jack's neck, as though she was afraid he would vanish too, and Jack was quick in observing her distress.

"Elsa don't look down." He told her gently, slowing his speed, so she could bury her face into the folds of his hoodie. This little action made Jack shudder, in a good way of course, but he brushed it off and slowly increased his speed so the young girl would not feel the increasing pressure.

To Elsa now, the scene was dark, since her peepers were closed, but the scent of Jack's hoodie invaded her nose. He smelled like freshly fallen pine needles, and was really pleasant. Elsa could not help hungrily sniffing his hoodie more often, the scent was making her hungry. She had not eaten since she had run away.

They twirled around with the currents for a while longer, but it was not long before Jacks' bare feet touched the frozen ground.

"Um, Elsa? You could let go now.." Jack said uncertainly, when Elsa still clung onto him like he was a dry lemon. She opened her eyes a crack, looking straight down. She saw his feet firmly on the white ground, and embarrassed, she quickly untangled herself from his limbs. "Um, uh yeah, sorry." She apologized quickly, making Jack smile. But he was not the one to waste any more time.

"Come on!" He urged her, and Elsa followed like a tame puppy. Jack slowed his pace so that she was walking in front now. The queen had to admit, snowy fields could look really elegant in the sunlight, the way the little particles shimmered and danced, the trees laden with cottony fleeces of snow, and the whole scene, seeming to be covered by a layer of powdered sugar. Even the little ponds had frozen over and ice had settled on them too. But the best was still to come.

"This way!" Jack scampered off. Elsa rolled her eyes again and followed the sprightly boy like she was his mother. She did not even make a move to run or randomly climb trees like Jack was doing. He was all over the place like a baby monkey. Instead Elsa slowly trudged through the slush her now open hair being combed by the wind. Jack could not resist watching her from his treetops above. She was just so…striking with her platinum blonde hair open and free in the wind. Her face being beautifully shaped by the bangs hanging around her angelic visage, soon had Jack staring at her with a dreamy look, his mouth hanging open.

He stayed like that for a while, just trying to take it in, when reality hit him hard, and he heard Elsa's desperate voice calling out for him down below. He smacked himself across the face for letting himself get carried away like that. He was never the responsible one anyways. But hearing her enunciate his name again and again, he could not lose more time. He climbed down the branches like it was a ladder, and waited for the perfect moment.

"Boo!"

Elsa was right in front of him, as he tried to scare her. "Haha, very funny Jack." She said dismissively. "I have seen worse than that." She stated, pulling her skirt up again. She really regretted making it so long and flowy right then.

"Aw, man! Elsa you really gotta tell me more about yourself!" He whined, dropping down. "Fine, I will tell you everything, if you tell me everything too." She replied conditionally. Jack's face split open in a smile. That was nothing too difficult to do. In fact he will enjoy giving a bad impression of Bunny to her.

"Accepted, your highness." He said in a mocking voice.

His eyes shot open as he felt a cold wetness slide down his neck.

He turned back to see a frozen snowball floating in his companion's hand. "Really?" He asked skeptically, and with a flick of his stick he created a few balls on the ground, as he picked one up and chucked it towards Elsa. She giggled and danced out of the way. Jack bent to pick another one up, but as soon as he stood up, he was whacked by another snowball in the face. He heard Elsa laughing heartily from behind the frozen trees, and he disappeared in them too. A few more snowballs hit him, as he groaned.

He suddenly caught sight of a long blue cape disappearing behind a tree. He stealthily made his way there. He waited. As soon as Elsa peeped out from behind the tree, she was smacked by white. Jack's first successful shot. He laughed in glee and ducked out of her reach. They both emerged out of the clump, their hair saturated with cold water, as Elsa chased him with a giant snowball.

Suddenly, the laughing of children filled the air, as a bunch of kids entered the place. One child scooped up a snowball, and soon the area was raging with thrown wet balls. Elsa, as much as she wanted to stay there to enjoy with the children, was terrified. She dropped the giant ball, and ran into the trees again. It was easy for Jack to notice, since the snow began to rise up and around her inside the small forest, he reached through the translucent sheen, and held her hand.

"They can't see you here, Princess." He said comfortingly. But Elsa only began breathing harder. Jack sighed, he did not want to confess this but she might be bit of a problem to look after. She was so insecure about her abilities, it infuriated him that she cannot use them without scaring herself. He stepped in front of her, gently grabbing her arms and securing them around his neck again. Then he took off, the sound of laughing echoing as only a background noise now, Jack's magical fun encouraging the little people.

The trip back was quiet and hardly friendly. Elsa clung onto him, shivering with fear, not answering any of his questions, and he knew it was fear. Fear of hurting someone unintentionally. He hated feeling sorry for her. He knew she was strong and could hold up, but there is only so much that a person, specially a person with such abilities, could endure.

Elsa had snapped. He could tell it had happened by the way she held him, he could feel his hoodie getting dampened by her tears. She was slightly shaking with sobs, and there was really nothing Jack could do anymore. Her cape was still fluttering behind them, but there was too much grief to notice the beauty. Jack sighed into the cold winter air.

Once he founds out who was the one responsible for her mental condition, for her insecurity with herself, with her fear of socializing with people, he was going to reprimand them until they understood their mistake. But Jack did not know. He did not know that it the King and Queen of Arendelle who had asked her to "conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show". But he somehow could feel her pain, he had once been in a situation close to hers. not being seen by children had really excavated down to the depths of his soul.

That was until he met Elsa.

She had brought a big change in his lonely eternal life. She had given him hope, by believing in him, by taking his side, and by helping him when he really needed a friend. Jack too was like an anchor, a rail that held Elsa to the bitter reality, yet it gave her hope. Their little snowball fight there which had been rudely interrupted had just been one show of their instant friendliness and loyalty to each other. Even though they had met only a few hours ago, their similarites had helped in their conspicuously quick friendship.

But if there was one thing for sure, that was they will always be there for each other.

**Soo? Did you like this chapter? Was it too cheesy? Boring? Long? Pointless? Unexpectedly updated? Yeah I know I am being critical of my own story, but really, I will appreciate if you help me improve my writing and fuel my passion by simply dropping a review and telling me how I did?**

**Summary: Please review! :)**


End file.
